


Disney RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Cadet Kelly, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Archiving.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Jennifer/Kelly (Cadet Kelly)
Kudos: 4





	1. Anna/Elsa Part 1

Anna hadn't really meant to be out as long as she was, still she had come home to Elsa, knocking as she entered the room, smiling at her sister even as she stepped out of her shoes. "Cold... so cold..."

Queen ElsaLast Tuesday at 5:19 PM  
Elsa opened the castle doors seeing her sister, smiling big "what are you doing out Anna? you're gonna catch a cold" pulling Anna in hugging her

Princess AnnaLast Tuesday at 5:21 PM  
Anna sighed and hugged back quickly. "I missed my sister.... I wanted to see you."

Queen ElsaLast Tuesday at 5:22 PM  
"aww I missed you! does Mother and Father know you're here though?" she smiled again embracing the hug, rubbing her sister's back

Princess AnnaLast Tuesday at 5:32 PM  
"They know... they knew I wanted to see you." Anna smiled, kissing her sister's cheek softly.

Queen ElsaLast Tuesday at 5:34 PM  
"well you're welcome to stay here...I know it's a bit crazy at the Mansion" Elsa kissed back catching Anna's lips softly being more affectionate than before, flicking tongue to be cute, their parents didn't understand their bond since they were younger, they were always more closer than Sisters should be, curling a finger into Anna's plaits(edited)

December 20, 2019  
Princess AnnaToday at 8:36 AM  
"It's always crazy there." Anna huffed, smiling when Elsa kissed back, grinning against her sister's lips, kissing back lightly.

Queen ElsaToday at 9:00 AM  
smirking into the kiss "mmm so little sister" playfully huffing back, her shoes slipped off as her foot rubbed on Anna's cold toes

Princess AnnaToday at 10:38 AM  
Anna giggled softly. "You feel... warm?"

Queen ElsaToday at 10:43 AM  
"with you I do" Elsa giggled "I have something to show you...come with me" as she elegantly walked taking her sister's hand taking her to her big bed

Princess AnnaToday at 10:44 AM  
Anna smiled, letting her sister lead her.

Queen ElsaToday at 10:44 AM  
smiling again as she slipped off her dress, standing naked now "remember the time I was sad and you always comforted me?"

Princess AnnaToday at 11:15 AM  
"You were so sweet..." Anna murmured, stripping down and moving to join her sister. "You deserved better."

Queen ElsaToday at 11:21 AM  
"think so?" she laid back watching and smiling big holding hands "I am blessed to have you as a sister, my best friend" as she slowly rubbed her clit using a little magic to sprout a cock

Princess AnnaToday at 11:24 AM  
"Always did." Anna promised gently. "My sister, my girl." She was smiling as she moved to kiss Elsa lightly, only really noticing the cock when she nudged against it a little, gasping and giggling. "So we can still... do that?"

Queen ElsaToday at 11:25 AM  
Else kissed back, twitching as she felt Anna nudge her "mmhmm" giggling "wanna try?"

Princess AnnaToday at 11:26 AM  
"Sure..." Anna smiled, focusing herself a little as she began to lightly stroke her own clit, giggling slightly when the cock grew. "Mmm, guess that accidental magic transfer stuck..."

Queen ElsaToday at 11:27 AM  
as she licked her fingers and started to rub herself watching, giggling again and playfully blowing cold air over her sister's neck and chest "yes now we can really have some fun" rubbing Anna's cock aswell  
"mmmm wow it's nice and warm" stroking it slowly sticking tongue out

Princess AnnaToday at 11:34 AM  
Anna blushed and giggled slightly. "Mmm, we can... together."

Queen ElsaToday at 11:36 AM  
Else smiled suckling softly at Anna's nipples, rubbing her own chest against them "mmm you're so adorable Anna, I love you little sister" offering her cock

Princess AnnaToday at 11:50 AM  
"I love you too, big sister." Anna murmured, lightly stroking Elsa's cock.

Queen ElsaToday at 11:53 AM  
gasping at how soft Anna's hands were, kissing on her neck and offering her chest smirking all elegantly "enough to marry me?"

Princess AnnaToday at 12:08 PM  
"In a heartbeat... if you think mother won't mind?"

Queen ElsaToday at 12:10 PM  
"we will talk to her" smiling and kissing her sister softly, rubbing her tits over Anna's and her cock against her thigh

Princess AnnaToday at 12:18 PM  
Anna smiled, humming softly. "Mmm, then yes, I'll marry you."

Queen ElsaToday at 12:19 PM  
"I love you so much baby sister" smiling and feeding a nipple to Anna, licking her hand to add some lubricant to her sister's cock, flicking the head with a thumb

Princess AnnaToday at 12:21 PM  
Anna hummed lightly, sucking happily at Elsa's chest. "Mmm, my Elsa."

Queen ElsaToday at 12:27 PM  
"my Anna" biting her lip and making her hand cold on Anna's cock "mmm may I?"

Princess AnnaToday at 12:31 PM  
"Please do." Anna smiled.

Queen ElsaToday at 12:32 PM  
"you have such a big mouth" teasing and moving down to lick at the tip, slowly sucking

Princess AnnaToday at 1:07 PM  
Anna laughed. "Says you." She teased, moaning softly.

Queen ElsaToday at 1:09 PM  
giggling and sucking slowly, lifting a bit so Anna can massage her tits, moaning and enjoying how yummy her sister was  
"mmm" tickling her sister's curly toes

Princess AnnaToday at 5:44 PM  
Anna smiled, moving to massage Elsa's chest, moaning softly. "Tease..."

Queen ElsaToday at 5:45 PM  
"takes one to know one" she smirked staring and bobbing faster, stroking herself then adjusting to offer her cock

Princess AnnaToday at 6:28 PM  
Anna smiled, kissing Elsa before moving to 69, moaning softly as she sucked at her sister's cock.

Queen ElsaToday at 6:31 PM  
Elsa kissed back smiling and getting back to sucking Anna, toes curled in pleasure as they enjoyed each other, poking her sister's asshole

Princess AnnaToday at 6:35 PM  
Anna moaned softly. "You trying to fish for more sex there Elsa?"

Queen ElsaToday at 6:36 PM  
"blame me Anna? do you wanna take it in that cute ass of yours?" licking over her sister's asshole

Princess AnnaToday at 6:49 PM  
"Mmm, if you wanna do that, sure."

Queen ElsaToday at 6:50 PM  
"you are adorable and kinky" Elsa smiled and adjusted to holding Anna's legs, kissing her feet softly "they're cold still" as she slowly inserted her cock

Princess AnnaToday at 7:02 PM  
Anna giggled. "I'm always cold..."

Queen ElsaToday at 7:03 PM  
"the cold never bothered me" smirking and slowly thrusting as she suckled Anna's toes

Princess AnnaToday at 7:12 PM  
Anna moaned softly. "Mmm, well you warm me up anyways."

Queen ElsaToday at 7:13 PM  
slowly picking up her pace moaning and leaning down to kiss her sister deep

Princess AnnaToday at 7:21 PM  
Anna kissed back happily, moaning with pleasure.

Queen ElsaToday at 7:22 PM  
"mmm" breathing deep as she kept the pace slow but satisfying "Wedding in the Forest? Olaf can be the ring bearer"

Princess AnnaToday at 7:24 PM  
Anna smiled, nodding. "Mmm, that sounds nice... maybe get Kristoff to read the service?"

Queen ElsaToday at 7:25 PM  
"good idea I hope he won't feel too let down" giggling and stroking Anna as she fucked her "mmm love you so much Anna"

Princess AnnaToday at 7:25 PM  
"He already knows how I feel about you... I love you so so much, my hero Elsa."

Queen ElsaToday at 7:26 PM  
"and i'm sure he knows how I feel about you...he did catch us by the Lake" smiling and plunging deeper  
"ahhhh"

Princess AnnaToday at 7:27 PM  
Anna giggled. "Mmm, he did... thank god he didn't mind." She murmured, moaning and finding herself shaking. "I'm so close..."

Queen ElsaToday at 7:29 PM  
"his face was funny" giggling and soon cumming into Anna hard, adjusting to catch her sister's cum, licking the tip

Princess AnnaToday at 7:47 PM  
Anna came hard. "Mmm, think he's happy anyway, he did find a date."


	2. Jennifer/Kelly - Part 1

Jennifer Stone had been quietly embarrassed to find herself abandoned by her supposed boyfriend, the man who was supposed to cover for her. Clearly his 'friend' had called and he'd chosen a date night over her... again. She had bitten her lip, huffing a light sigh and silently praying nobody would realize if she snuck out. She had smoothed down her purple dress, smoothing her slightly mussed brunette hair and let her eyes slide closed. 

"Why tonight?"

Tegan QuinYesterday at 02:42  
At the behest of her new stepfather, Joe, a straight-laced ex-military man hellbent on teaching her discipline, easy-going teenager Kelly Collins enrolled in the George Washington Military School. Kelly struggles to adjust to the demands of her new environment while facing the abuse of her commanding officer, Jennifer Stone. Kelly almost drops out -- she was upset to hear about what happened to Jenny and decided to go find her, wearing her Cadet uniform "Jenny?"

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 02:44  
"Kelly?" Jenny had turned to look at the other girl, biting her lip before moving towards the other girl. "You heard? You must be so happy, I tortured you for months... just because you had the guts to be open with everyone..."

Tegan QuinYesterday at 02:45  
"yeah everything ok? that wasn't right what he did to you...sorry just concerned" she looked up a bit at the Officer "hey...no harm...i forgive you..."

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 03:07  
"He's... awful. It's all awful." Jenny sighed. "All I want is to date someone who loves me..." She paused then added. "That's... a lie. I want to date a beautiful, brave girl who loves me...." She admitted softly. "If that's even possible..."

Tegan QuinYesterday at 03:09  
Kelly giggled to herself, being gay herself "is that why you're the way you are? do you have sexual tension?" smiling big, having secretly admiring Jenny "you can tell me...i won't judge you...besides...i find it kind of hot how tough you act" leaning in with a soft kiss

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 15:39  
"Sometimes... you and that stupid rainbow blanket... I got scared." Jennifer smiled slightly. "I'm not exactly 'allowed' to care..." She had grinned, a big bright goofy grin. "You do?" She asked softly, smiling at the kiss, moving to kiss Kelly just as gently. "I always thought it was kinda hot how you don't really care what people think... brave and hot."

Tegan QuinYesterday at 15:41  
"you thought it was just a security issue?" Kelly smiled at Jenny's words and the way she accepted the kiss "I was brought up to just let things go and wasn't bothered" now holding Jenny, she stared "let me help you...let me be your date"

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 15:46  
"Personal security." Jenny teased, smiling at Kelly's last words, digging for the bravery to say what she wanted. She had taken a breath and whispered... "I'd love that..." She followed her words with a kiss, smiling as she whispered. "Maybe after we can go get dinner and watch a movie... I have a hotel bunk for the night... just us."

Tegan QuinYesterday at 15:49  
"hey it was very comfy on cold nights and during my worse days" she giggled and smiled again, kissing Jenny back holding her hands "i'd like that, lets go...my treat" smiling again getting another kiss in

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 15:51  
Jenny smiled, letting Kelly steal another kiss before, pushing a strand of hair out of Kelly's eyes. "I actually have a little surprise for you..." She admitted, uncurling the belt she'd worn with her dress, revealling the blanket and several neat stitches where she had fixed the blanket, smiling as she rolled it to tuck inside Kelly's cadet uniform pants, smirking as she let her lips brush Kelly's ear. "Just don't let anyone else find it, okay?"

Tegan QuinYesterday at 15:54  
"oh really?" gasping and tearing up watching Jenny "I..I love it Jennifer thank you so much beautiful" moaning softly with a kiss on her girl's neck, holding her hips "I promise i'll guard it with my life" saluting Jenny

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 15:55  
"I felt so bad... you looked so hurt." Jenny whispered, stroking tears off Kelly's cheeks with her thumbs. "Besides, your my girl now... right?" She asked softly, saluting back before giggling and kissing Kelly again. "Let's dance... see if those prudes choke... then we can go..."

Tegan QuinYesterday at 15:57  
staring and loving the attention "mmm so gentle for a tough woman" teasing and kissing back as her hands grabbed that tight butt smacking it softly giggling as she offered her arm

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 16:00  
"I can be gentle... when I don't have to be 'the boss'..." Jenny teased, gasping softly at Kelly's spank and smiling as she took Kelly's arm. "I love you, you cheeky girl." She whispered as they headed in to dance, knowing she was a little tense as she looked over at her father, relaxing into Kelly's arms before letting her lips brush Kelly's ear again. "Is he staring at us?" The words came openly. "He just wants babies to fuss over... doesn't care how I feel."

Tegan QuinYesterday at 16:03  
"I love you too babe" Kelly smiled big then marched them to the Ball, walking in and looking around adjusting her barret a bit then seeing Jenny's Father "I think he's wondering where we were but i'll talk to him..." smiling and holding Jenny close giggling softly "planning our future hmm?" soft kisses as they danced

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 16:12  
"You'll have to ask your dad to send mine somewhere else if we want to actually be together..." Jenny murmured. "Mmm, he's had plans for me for a while. Be an army mom, be an active soldier... be straight." She was smiling as she kissed Kelly whilst they danced. "He might have to give up on that last one... the others we can figure out later."

Tegan QuinYesterday at 16:15  
"be straight huh? well Jennifer you're not exactly being straight with your face in my neck are you?" giggling and smiling to Jenny's Father "mmm" kissing back "my Father knows that i'm gay, I had a long Father/Daughter hey i'm not like the other girls kind of thing...he figured with the way I grew up, feeling more like the boys but dressing all feminine to fit in with the popular crowd...Daddy's Little Girl likes pussy" smirking

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 16:20  
"I stopped wanting to be straight after I met you..." Jenny admitted softly. "Daddy's little girl should tell him to make sure his little girl gets the girl then..." She teased. "Maybe before we leave for the night... make sure he doesn't come barging in tonight..."

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 16:22  
she stared up into her girl's eyes, slightly tightening her grip "oh I will talk to him about that don't worry ok? trust me" rubbing noses playfully "you smell so nice Officer" softly tickling her chin flirting and not caring they were seen

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 16:27  
Jennifer giggled softly, relaxing into Kelly a little, rubbing noses just as lightly. "Mmm, thank you Cadet." She spoke softly, giggling again at the chin tickle and kissing Kelly lightly. "Little flirt." She spoke lightly, glancing up when someone moved closer, grinning as she kissed Kelly again. "We should go... we've scandalized the cadets..."

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 16:28  
as Kelly smiled sweetly holding Jenny's cheeks softly kissing back "you started" teasing and kissing back with some tongue, flicking her girl's with hers "yeah thanks for the dance" smiling and offering an arm

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 16:29  
"Anytime..." Jenny smiled, taking Kelly's arm, heading over to Kelly's father, smiling softly as she spoke with him, nodding and smiling at his sparkling eyes. "Just... please don't let my father follow sir... I'd rather have the night to properly date your daughter, she's... very special."  
Kelly's father had smiled and nodded, Jenny smiling and kissing Kelly's cheek before whispering. "Talk to him, I'll wait outside."

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 16:31  
"thank you Sir" saluting her Father with a nod and smile then a big hug "love you too and i'm in love with Jenny, she means a lot to me and made me a better woman" as she walked with Jenny, taking off her jacket and wrapping it around her girl

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 16:39  
Jenny smiled softly, letting Kelly wrap the jacket around her as she kissed her gently, leading her away and through the nearby park to the hotel she was staying at, smiling as she lead Kelly into the nearby restaurant. "We can eat here... or order from here to the room?"

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 16:40  
smiling and kissing back, heading out to eat "wow fancy dining and lets order then head back to the room please" as she ordered then let Jenny

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 16:44  
"Makes sense." Jenny agreed, ordering and giving the room number, watching Kelly pay before leading her to the lift, leading Kelly into it and watching the doors close before kissing Kelly softly. "I'm so glad I found you..."

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 16:45  
Kelly smiled after paying for the food giggling and walking as she patted her girl's belly "are you eating for two?" kissing back "same here, glad I came" kissing her again

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 16:47  
"I wish." Jenny teased. "I just know we'll want energy to stay awake together." She smiled at Kelly's words, kissing her lightly and jokingly stroking a hand over the bulge Kelly's blankie had formed. "You will come... time and again."

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 16:49  
"going to be a late night, tough day but i'm not complaining" giggling and flexing a bit being tough "got a staring problem M'am? that'll be 20 smooches" smiling big

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 16:50  
Jenny laughed, kissing Kelly lightly. "Mmm, I can pay that toll." She teased, breaking away only when the lift reached the floor she was staying on, leading Kelly towards the room, stopping to kiss her a few more times before letting them both inside, gently pinning Kelly to the door to kiss her again. "You're so gorgeous."

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 16:52  
"me too, not the first time won't be the last" nipped those sexy lips "mmm love you Jennifer" Kelly followed holding hands, giggling and kissing back, her hands now grabbing Jenny's ass pulling her closer "mmm you too, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen...I mean that" rubbing noses again, flicking tongues then hearing a knock  
"good timing, I was about to undress you"

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 16:57  
Jenny giggled softly, kissing Kelly again. "Let them in and let's eat... then we'll see about 'dessert'..." She spoke softly even as she let Kelly off the door.

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 16:58  
Kelly smirked kissing back with a moan then let the girl in with the food "mmm a good salad and chicken thank you" girl smiled and left as Kelly locked it "I love you with your hair down, being all feminine, trying to impress me? cause it's working" smiling as her hair was in a tight bun

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 18:34  
Jenny laughed, settling to eat, winking at Kelly. "Maybe I wanted to see if I could make the big tough Cadet blush." She teased, delicately picking at her pasta salad.

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 18:36  
sliding off her shoes and socks settling down to eat, smiling back "I can't stop blushing" wiggling her toes "mmm those shoes make my feet hurt"

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 18:45  
"They make everyone's feet hurt..." Jenny admitted, slipping off her shoes and wriggling her toes in her socks as they ate, eating slowly but carefully. "You're cute all blushy."

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 18:46  
staring as she ate, Kelly blushed again "you're cute with that deep voice Officer" playing footsies "soft socks but babe...don't be shy let those toes wiggle free...I mean..they don't smell do they?" kissing her girl

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 18:58  
Jenny blushed and kissed Kelly softly in reply, quietly cursing herself for her next answer. "The boys I used to date always..." She broke off, looking down at her food. "Always laughed at my feet... too 'manly'..."

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 19:00  
"oh come on...this is me, I'm gonna break that shell too" Kelly leaned over to help Jenny with her socks checking out her feet, admiring them "they look fine"

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 19:03  
Jenny smiled shyly, letting Kelly take her socks off, curling her toes a little as she finished her food, leaning to kiss Kelly softly. "You really think so?"

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 19:04  
kissing back holding Jenny "mmhmm love you all over" smiling and undoing her tie and unbuttoning her top

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 19:13  
Jenny smiled, moving to put their finished food bowls outside the door and lock them back inside before stripping off her dress, smiling as she sat beside Kelly, moving to unbutton the girl's fly and undo her belt. "Flatterer..."

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 19:15  
loving how Jenny helped her undress, Kelly stretched and rubbed herself getting her pants and panties down "mmm look at you" latching onto a nipple sucking it as she helped her girl out of her bra

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 19:20  
Jenny blushed, smiling and tucking hair out of Kelly's eyes as she latched, humming softly. "Mmm, someone knows how to make a girl feel good..." She teased lightly, finally stripping off her panties and moving to gently pull Kelly over her on the bed, kissing her gently before letting her latch again.

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 19:54  
Kelly smiled as she pulled off to make out with Jenny, holding her cheek and settling chest to chest, blushing "mmm let me ask you something"

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 20:17  
"Go ahead, Kelly." Jenny smiled, stroking her girl's back gently.

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 20:18  
"I love you so much and never been so happy to get to know you these last few weeks Jennifer...would you Marry Me?" softly suckling her girl's neck and chest, overwhelmed at how sexy she was

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 20:23  
"Babe..." Jenny smiled softly, kissing Kelly instantly. "Mmm, yeah I'll marry you..." She was soft spoken even as she kissed Kelly again. "My gorgeous Kelly..."  
Jenny paused then added. "I... actually have something to ask you..."

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 20:24  
Kelly smiled big kissing back tearing up "i'll take care of you and make sure you stay happy" kissing her wife again then staring, moving her hair back "mmm sure anything"

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 20:25  
"I've never actually..." Jenny paused, biting her lip then moving to her case, bringing back a small pack of things, offering Kelly the bag. "Claim me baby?"

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 20:27  
she watched and got excited taking it and opening it, giggling and tickling Jenny "omg...babe" biting her lip kissing her wife again as she took the strappy slipping it on  
"suck it for me, i'm curious"

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 20:29  
Jenny smiled, moving to kneel and suck on the strap, looking up at Kelly as she sucked, finding herself enormously turned on by the look on Kelly's face.

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 20:30  
"ok this is the most erotic thing I have ever done" smiling and laying back playing with Jenny's hair giving her that look "mmm lucky me"  
pinching a nipple

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 20:32  
"Mmm, you look so sexy like that baby..." Jenny replied softly, moving to kiss Kelly softly. "So studly..."

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 20:33  
"I can get used of this" smiling big and kissing back, flicking tongue as she slowly slid into her wife "i'll bring you pick out a ring my love" holding her ass

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 20:39  
Jenny gasped softly, bucking to her wife's push, taking it deep into her. "Mmm, sounds great to me..." She spoke softly, riding the strap a little, biting her lip before kissing Kelly's neck, her lips brushing Kelly's ear as she whispered. "Just please... fuck me."

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 20:41  
"perfect fit like us beautiful" giggling at being called a stud "you're the stud" sighing softly and loving the kisses, softly running her nails over Jenny's back and ass, bucking and setting a good pace "so hot when you're needy and bossy"

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 20:46  
"Mmm, I'll remind you of that when I strap you down." Jenny teased, bucking to the pace with a mewl. "Oh fuck, Kel..." She had pulled Kelly to kiss her, riding Kelly wantonly. "Harder babe..."

Cadet Kelly CollinsYesterday at 20:48  
"promise?" smirking and licking on Jenny's neck and chest, biting her tits to add some more pleasure moaning "ohhh yesss Jenny" taking a deep breath kissing back hard and upping the pace, smacking her wife's ass, toes pinching

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneYesterday at 21:18  
"Promise." Jenny teased, moaning at Kelly's bites and licks, kissing Kelly fiercely as she rode the pace, moaning into the kiss, curling her toes against Kelly's ass.

Cadet Kelly CollinsToday at 12:50  
giggling and smiling "mmm babe" rolling over ontop now kneeling, grabbing Jenny's ankles and sucking on her toes while finishing her off being the first to cum as she thrusted deeper and faster  
"your feet are perfect" staring and licking them all over "and smell yummy"

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneToday at 18:35  
Jenny soon cried out and came. "Mmm, you really think so?"

Cadet Kelly CollinsToday at 18:36  
playing peek-a-boo smiling "I do" slowly pulling out and leaning down to taste "I can used to teasing and licking you Jennifer"

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneToday at 18:44  
Jenny smiled, letting Kelly lick at her. "I wouldn't complain... but you should definitely let me repay you."

Cadet Kelly CollinsToday at 18:45  
she smiled sliding the strappy off kissing her wife

Jennifer 'Jenny' StoneToday at 18:47  
Jenny smiled, kissing Kelly and pulling her closer. "I love you Kelly."


End file.
